


Relaxation

by baby_yongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, taeyong likes to use his imagination idk, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_yongie/pseuds/baby_yongie
Summary: Taeyong unwinds in the only way he knows how to.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting to so im open to any constructive criticism/feedback, let me know what you think, thank you!
> 
> also unbeta'd and hoping to change that soon

If anything, Taeyong should be exhausted.

Between schedule-packed days and any ‘free’ moment being spent in the studio, his friends and fellow members were consistently astonished how he could even stand up straight by the time he went to his room for the night. He assumed that they figured once he closed his door and dimmed his lights, that he crashed straight into his bed and slept until the last possible moment he could (which usually only translated to 4 to 5 hours a night, at least during promotion periods).

Instead, more often than not, he sat at his desk; painting, drawing, playing video games, browsing youtube, anything to help him forget he wasn’t an idol. Just for a few minutes.

He loved his life in music, don’t get it wrong, but sometimes just felt non-stop. Signing up for a life of constant spotlight and stress wasn’t something he ever planned on having to deal with, and neither was the concept that he’d have to choose between sleep and any kind of hobby.

More often than not he chose his hobbies; it was astounding how the human body could adjust to lack of sleep after enough time without it. Nowadays, four hours felt the same as eight, and eight felt the same as 10. Almost too much.

He also had discovered his inability to stay still for too long anymore; body always used to moving and straining itself in the practice room or shuffling around a recording studio. As he sat playing video games he could barely stay in his seat, shifting from tucking his legs underneath him to crossing his legs at the knee to stretching all over the side of the chair; just in one round of PUBG.

A soft sigh passed through his lips as he was eliminated from the game once again, never making it past the first round in every match he played, despite considering himself decent at the game. He jutted his lower lip out, legs stretching out in front of him as he sulked in his desk chair. His mind was too preoccupied, or maybe too tired, to even focus on something as mind-numbing as shooting imaginary people in an imaginary world.

There weren’t many things that Taeyong wasn’t good at (at least that’s what his managers and members told him, he wasn’t sure how true it was) but relaxing was one of them. He stared at the screen prompting him to join the next match, ‘start’ button winking at him over and over, scrunching his nose slightly before reaching for the mouse, exiting the game and returning to his home screen.

There was one way he could relax.

Swiveling his chair momentarily towards his door, he checked to make sure it was locked, despite knowing that everyone else in the dorm was most certainly asleep at 5 in the morning.  
Once he was sure he wouldn’t be disturbed, he reached for his mouse once again, turning off his desktop and watching the screen go black.

Taeyong wasn’t much for porn. Usually it was a waste of his precious free-time to try to find something he actually liked, and whenever he did find something that stirred him it would either end too quickly or take a weird turn; his imagination was much more satisfying.

He took a deep breath, then let it out as his hand slipped underneath the elastic of his sweats, feeling the skin tight over his hipbone for a moment before sliding it over his quickly-growing arousal, sinking deep into his chair.

While he wasn’t that experienced for being 25 (something about being constantly booked from the age of 16 will leave you with not as much free time as one would like for wild sexual experimentation) he had enough to fill his mind and fuel his fantasies.

Usually the first to come to mind was a heated encounter with one of his sunbaes in the company. He was grateful the elder idol had caught his shy smiles and lingering glances, Taeyong certainly not being bold enough at the time to approach the other first. Their hushed conversations and fleeting touches lasted a few weeks, but resulted in a freshly-debuted and eager Taeyong sprawled out on his hyung’s bed, soft mewls passing through his lips and back of his hand hiding his shy gaze as the elder’s lips were wrapped around his shaft, head bobbing as he took the younger deeper and deeper into his throat.

Taeyong’s dick twitched in his hand as the elder’s words rang through his head, remembering the way his voice was hoarse and deep as he spoke, smirk painting his face. _“You sound like a kitten, whimpering like that. Are you gonna come for me, pretty kitten?”_ He could remember how he whined and blushed at the words then, embarrassed at how the pet-name alone had him spilling into his hyung’s hand, body shivering like a brittle leaf under the other dancer and a choked, barely audible, _“Jongin hyung”_ escaping him.

The memory played on loop in his mind as his hand slipped underneath the loose sweater draped over his body, sliding up his thin torso to tease one of his nipples just as his hyung had, precome slicking up his shaft enough to move his hand in fluid, consistent strokes, sweats pushed down enough that they were settled around his thighs.

Another memory he liked to call on was the one of the few nights he’d shared a hotel room with Ten, a little bolder and more comfortable in himself by then, but nowhere near as bold as Ten. The younger had made his attraction to Taeyong quite clear from the beginning of their friendship, hands finding their way to his hips or thighs or biceps at any chance he had, but never moving past the odd flirtatious comment or touch that lasted a little longer than what was considered decent.

That was, until their promotions together started. The first night they’d spent in a hotel room alone Ten had trailed him into the bathroom when he said he was going to shower, Taeyong thinking nothing of it until the younger’s hands gripped his sides the moment his joggers were off, pinning him against the tiled wall and dropping to his knees before Taeyong could even ask what he was doing (not that he’d really needed to ask).

Eventually they’d found their way out of the cramped bathroom, Ten straddling his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, chest and face flushed scarlet as Taeyong took both of their lube-slicked shafts into his grip and stroked them in unison.

A shiver ran up his spine as he remembered how it felt, Ten’s arousal pressed against his own, hips bucking in search of more and more friction as he babbled incomprehensible English into his ear. He remembered how it felt to have the other boy cry out his name, Ten’s come spilling over his grip as he finished first, his whiny breaths fanning over the skin of Taeyong’s neck as he came himself moments later, whimpering softly, like he did with his hyung the years earlier.

Soft, breathy moans passed through his lips as he stopped the movements of his hand, chest rising and falling rhythmically as he tightly closed his eyes, peak nearing; he liked playing this game with himself, if he could, pushing himself close enough to the edge that he could taste it, then pulling back. The memory of Ten’s tight body and whiny moans had him nearly teetering over, but he pushed it off once more, wanting to recall his favorite memory before he let himself succumb to his climax.

To most it would have been a relatively vanilla encounter, not something that would be so imprinted that it would be the fuel for orgasm upon orgasm afterwards. Maybe it was the way Johnny had looked at him, or the way he’d treated him like he could break at any moment, as delicate as a rose, but Taeyong couldn’t be sure. If he let himself go hard enough he could picture Johnny in front of him again, senses filled with nothing but the other boy as he pressed him against the wall of the bedroom after having quietly exchanged touches all night, arm secured tightly around his hips and free hand dipped under the waistband of his little pajama shorts.

“ _You’re so pretty, so beautiful, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this._ ” Johnny had whispered in his ear as he stroked him, fingers so tender and featherlight on his arousal that Taeyong had to assure the other boy it was okay to touch a little faster, hold a little firmer. He could remember Johnny’s quiet apology and confession of never having been with another male as he’d wrapped his hand around him a bit tighter, Taeyong’s hands gripping at the taller’s biceps as he whimpered and mewled his name. He remembers opening his eyes to see Johnny watching him, gaze intense and filled with nothing but adoration, his own cock visibly straining against his pajamas. He’d shifted back when Taeyong reached to touch him, though, insisting that this time it was for _him_ , Johnny had wanted to make _him_ feel good.

It didn’t take much after that for Taeyong to come, spilling into both his shorts and Johnny’s hand, face buried into the other boy’s chest as he moaned, grip white-knuckled on the other’s arms. He remembered Johnny talking him through his climax, words of appraisal washing over him as he pulled every ounce of release, _“You did so good for me, fuck, you’re so beautiful, Taeyong, I love you so much.”_

Taeyong gripped the arm of his desk chair with his free hand, just as he’d done with Johnny, jaw falling slack as he finally let himself edge close enough to his peak, body taunt and hips bucking slightly as the pressure pooled in his abdomen. One more ring of Johnny’s words, the gaze, the grip, and he felt white heat running down his spine, catching his whimpers in the back of his throat and biting down hard on his lower lip, finally tipping over the peak and painting his stomach with his come. He pushed his sweater up just quick enough to not dirty it with his release, stroking himself through the pleasure and rush of blissful hormones that clouded his vision, mind blank, just for a moment.

He was breathless as he came down from the high, panting quietly as reality finally dawned on him again; sunlight was just starting to peek through the blinds of his window, exhaustion washing over him just as quickly as the pleasure had, muscles feeling like jelly thanks to the high. Taeyong didn’t even dare look at the clock by his desktop, too scared to know just exactly how many hours until he had to be back in the practice room again, sitting up to one-handedly pull his sweater over his head.

Shower, then sleep. At least he was finally relaxed.


End file.
